Cyber Shadow
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: Things become complicated when Lucas's sister moves in with him and to top things off, his relationship with Cybersix is just taking off. So, what'll happen to the Amato siblings on their adventures with the hero of Meridiana City? Cybersix/Lucas, hints of Lucas/Adrian, One Sided Lori/Adrian. Rated for mild swearing and violence.


**Hina: **_I don't own _Cybersix. _But I do own the idea behind this story and everything that isn't apart of the _Cybersix _universe to begin with._

* * *

><p>I let out a stiff yawn from behind my hand, the engine of Lucas's car was just a gentle thrum, almost lulling into a dreamless sleep. We were going to an Orientation at Meridiana High School so that I can officially become a student. Of course, since I came from New York, where our parents live, I'm going to live with my brother.<p>

"I bet you're excited for your first day at Meridiana High School, huh, Lulu Belle?" I cringed at hearing Lucas calling me by my childhood nickname. Only he would boldly call me that out in public. I just shrugged, almost glaring at the muscular blonde man sitting beside me as he drove the car. Lucas just blinked. "C'mon, you're still not mad at me for what I said last night are you?" He asked.

I just shook my head. "No, it's just too damn early to be peppy and energetic like you." I mumbled, letting out another yawn.

Lucas just chuckled good-naturedly. "Alright, I'll admit, I am a bit too energetic in the morning but it's because I enjoy passing my knowledge to your generation, Lulu." He said this with a laugh. I just rolled my eyes. There's no telling what my brother is really thinking. He was just too damn relaxed and easygoing. It annoyed me sometimes.

I suddenly sat up at seeing a large figure in the distance – no, it was a group of large looking figures further down the road. They appeared out of nowhere, coming up out from under the bridge and landing rather hard. The impact of them jumping up onto the bridge was almost hard enough to make the entire freeway tremble. Lucas noticed the terrified look on my face and he tilted his head.

"What's the matter, Lulu?" my brother asked. I just pointed, using one of my hands to move his head to stare out the front window. "Damn, it's those _Fixed Ideas_!" he grumbled. Lucas quickly pulled back on the clutch sitting between us, pulling it back to reverse and in an instant, he pressed on the gas. "Hold tight, Lulu. I'm gonna get us outta before they spot us."

"Wait, what?" I blinked but all breath left me as the car jerked back, the tires beginning to squeal. Instead of going backwards as my brother intended, the car drove forwards, going straight at one of the big muscular Frankenstein creatures before us. "Lucas!" I yelled.

"Shit! Hold on! Lulu!" Lucas reached out an arm in front of me, obviously to keep me from banging into the front dash as his car went out of control. I knew his car was hard to handle sometimes, which is why he always preferred to ride his motorbike, but the said vehicle is in the shop and he had to use his _sloppy jalopy_, as he called it, to get to school and back.

We accidentally crashed into the nearest Fixed Idea. The creature didn't seem to feel any pain at first. It just blinked, its yellow eyes staring at the two stupid humans that had tried running it over through the raccoon mask around its eyes. It seemed like it wasn't in pain, but within seconds the creature let out a roar and before we knew what was happening, it brought down a fist, slamming down onto the front of the car where the engine was.

"Lulu, run! Get out of the car and run!" Lucas yelled. While my brother was able to get out of the seat-belt and slip out of the car easily, fear didn't help me at all. My heart was pounding. The fear going through my body forced me to be clumsy with unbuckling my seat-belt.

"Lulu!" I heard Lucas yell but it was too late. The Fixed Idea punched through the windshield, shattering it upon impact. A scream erupted from my throat as I struggled to get out of the seat-belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hina:<strong> I know this is a bit short, but I kinda took out a great deal of what would be an information dump from the beginning of this chapter, which was intended for another site, and I revised this a bit. The next chapter will be longer though. I promise. Thanks for reading.


End file.
